Our Kind of Love
by SOA loving mom
Summary: No Z/A...just a good old fashion, no drama but their own kind of romance. What would've happened if Daryl met Carol and they fell in love, no Ed, no nothing, just them loving each other. In response to a drabble prompt that got out of control! A/U...Thanks for reading! Rated M for Dixon mouth and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..Chance

**Well you write ONE little drabble chapter and everyone starts to scream for this fic. There are no real bad guys in this one; this is just the story of how Daryl and Carol COULD HAVE met if the ZA never happened.**

**This one is going to be different…at the end of each chapter I will ask for advice on where to go with this, ask for drama idea or things you'd like to see smut wise! I hope you all enjoy this. It's kind of interactive this one! So here we go! Their meeting…..**

**I want to thank Rambling Rose for making me an Andrea/Merle shipper! She has a way about her! I love them together now! **

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Daryl groaned watching Merle pace back and forth in the small curtained area the nurse had taken him to, "Well ya just take me the fuck home? This is bullshit."

Merle huffed, "I ain't fuckin' leavin' ya to die….I can't fuckin' believe I shot ya in the head."

Daryl chuckled, touching the graze across his temple, "Well ya been tryin' to do that shit since we was kids, threatenin' to kill my ass, guess I'm lucky ya missed."

Merle sat down hard in the plastic chair, his hands going through his hair, "FUCK! I told ya I wasn't clean long enough to go out and hunt and I almost kill your ass."

The curtain pulled back and there stood a young woman with long curly auburn hair, she smiled at them, "Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah?"

The nurse moved toward him, a small tray of supplies in her hands, "The doctor said there was no damage, I'm going to patch you up and get you home, if that's alright."

Daryl gave her a quick nod, he hated to be touched but at least she looked like she had small delicate hands. The nurse smiled at him, "I promise it won't hurt, just some skin glue and cleaning the wound."

Merle stood up behind her, "Ya sure the doc said he was alright? He ain't ever been alright in the head, but I'm kind of attached to him."

The nurse giggled, "Well things like this happen." She looked at Daryl, "What were you hunting?"

Daryl swallowed hard, he was sure she had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen, "Deer, found a good size one…Merle here was…distracted…."

Merle huffed, sitting back down in his chair, "Yeah distracted."

Daryl hissed a little as the nurse cleaned up the wound. She smiled trying to soothe him, "I'm sorry, almost done. So did you get the deer? My daddy use to deer hunt when I was a little girl, I love deer steak."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah we got him, I shot him just as dip shit over there shot me."

The nurse smiled at Merle who groaned and covered his face, she leaned in and Daryl could smell the sweet perfume she was wearing, "Maybe you can milk it a little and he will wait on you hand and foot." She finished up his bandage and headed to the curtain; she turned and smiled at him. He tried not to look at her cute little heart shaped ass in her scrubs, but he did and when he looked up and saw her looking at him, he blushed. She smiled and blushed too, "I'll be right back with your prescription and home going instructions."

Daryl didn't say anything, he just nodded. When she was gone, Merle got up and walked over smirking at him, "What'cha doin' there baby brother? Got ya a new girlfriend?"

Daryl huffed, "Shut up asshole, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for ya."

Merle sighed, "I'm gonna go get the truck bring it around." Merle stopped at the curtain, a wince on his face, "Could ya stop rubbin' it in, I said I was sorry."

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah I know get the fuck out of here. I'll be right out."

Daryl let his head fall back on the pillow; he had the headache to end all headaches. He closed his eyes and was laying there when the smell of the sweet flowers came to his nose. He opened his eyes and sat up looking at the nurse. She smiled at him, "Well I have your going home instructions. This is a prescription for some pain killers, but I brought you one for the road if you want it."

Daryl took the white pill and swallowed it down, he eyed her as she finished gathering up his paper work, "What's your name?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled, "Carol."

Daryl nodded, a blush spreading across his face, he held out his hand, "Daryl."

Carol smiled, "Nice to meet you Daryl, wish it was under different circumstances." She shook his hand and he was blown away by the softness of her hands in his rough ones.

Daryl let go of her hand easing himself off the bed, "Well I'll see ya around Carol."

Carol smiled, "I hope so." He watched her walk toward the nurse's station and he headed toward the front doors, he hoped he would see her real soon. Daryl didn't get into women, he'd had women in his twenty six years, he had never really had a girl friend, that was more Merle's speed. But something about the sweet woman had him grinning ear to ear. He would make a point of seeing her again.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Andrea watched from the nurse's station as the man left. Her eyes were on her best friend as she watched him leave. When Carol came to the desk, Andrea smirked at her, "Having fun tonight?"

Carol blushed, "Oh, he's was …nice…I was just being ….nice…that's our job."

Andrea groaned, "Oh come on CAROL! He was a cool drink of water in the desert if I EVER saw one! You have to go after him! Give him your number."

Carol shook her head, blushing, "I'm not like that you know that."

Andrea sighed, "I swear, I know I'm your best friend, but honestly! That man was eating you up with his eyes!"

Carol shook her head, "That was the pain meds not me! You know guys don't think of me like that."

Andrea smirked, "That one did."

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Daryl sat there watching his brother field dress the deer. It had been a week since his little trip to the ER and his thoughts were going back to the sweet nurse he had met there. He knew it was stupid, but he had to find a reason to go back there, to see her. He wasn't the kind of man that had a lot of experience with women, so he was confused that just a few minutes with this small delicate woman would make him want to see her so bad. There was something about her, a gentleness that called to him. He wanted to see her smile again; at least see if there was any chance that she might go out with him.

Daryl smirked to himself as he walked toward Merle, his hand ghosting over his buck knife, "Remember when ya said ya'd do anything to make up for shooting me?"

Merle eyed him, wiping his forehead with his forearm, "Yeah, why?"

Daryl pulled his knife, "This might hurt a little."

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Merle glared at him as they sat in one of the curtain rooms, "Mother fucker, could've warned me!"

Daryl chuckled, "Oh stop it's just a little nick."

Merle pulled the dish towel from his arm showing Daryl the gash that was across his forearm, "Fuck ya, this look like a little nick?"

The curtain opened and a tall, curvy blond smiled at them. Daryl saw Merle's face beam at the woman, "Well sugar ya here to fix old Merle up?"

Andrea chuckled, "Weren't you two in here last week?"

Merle nodded, "My brother there had a little huntin' accident. I guess it was my turn, ya know how men are when they go out into the woods. We get all distracted and sometimes we get hurt."

Andrea bent over looking at the gash, her fingers making Merle shiver, "How bad is it sugar?"

Andrea smirked at him, "Not bad, shouldn't take more than a few stitches. I'll clean it up and have the doctor come in."

Merle smiled at her, "Would ya be stayin' while he was workin'? It makes me feel better to have somethin' so pretty to look at."

Andrea chuckled, cleaning his wound, "Yes I will stay." Andrea looked over her shoulder at Daryl, "Could you do me a favor?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure."

Andrea winked at Merle, "Could you get the other nurse at the station, I might need her to help me with this."

Daryl stood up and headed to the nurse's station. When he got there, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, sitting there working on charts was Carol. She looked up at him and smiled, "Well hello, what brings you back?"

Daryl chuckled, "My brother this time, I'm all better, thanks to ya."

Carol blushed, "Well I'm sorry yours brother is here, but it's nice to see you again."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, ummm…the nurse in with him said she might need your help."

Carol stood up, "Alright, lead the way."

Carol blushed as she eyed his ass, she had never flirted with a patient before, but she couldn't help it. There was something about this man that just made her want to flirt. She was the shy one, always had been, probably why she didn't have a boy friend, probably why she had only had one that was in high school.

Daryl looked over his shoulder and saw her eyeing him and he blushed. "It's in here….well he's in here."

Carol blushed red; walking into the room where Andrea was finishing up cleaning Merle's wound. Carol eyed her, "I thought you needed help?"

Andrea smirked, "I did too but now I'm fine. Thanks for checking on us."

Carol sighed, "Well it was nice to see you both again, I guess I'll go on break."

Andrea looked at Daryl, "This could take a few minutes, why don't you head out and grab some coffee with Carol. She loves coffee."

Carol was sure she might kill Andrea later, "Thank you Andrea, but I'm sure he doesn't want to have coffee with me."

Daryl was on his feet, he shifted nervously, "Oh no, that's great…I like coffee too." He wanted to kick his own ass, he liked coffee too.

Carol smiled, "Well come on, our cafeteria isn't great, but they have half good coffee."

The two walked in a comfortable silence down to the cafeteria, when they got there, Daryl insisted on paying for her coffee and the two found a small table away from the others to sit down. Daryl fumbled with his cup, "So how long ya been a nurse?"

Carol sipped her coffee, "About six years now, I love it."

Daryl nodded, "Your husband must hate ya workin' all these hours."

Carol blushed, "No husband, no boyfriend, just a cat and Andrea. We share a place, best friends since high school."

Daryl smirked, "So ya ain't got no boyfriend, well…then….if ya wanted….I mean I'd like too….well how about….I …..would ya like….."

Carol smiled, "Daryl are you asking me out?"

Daryl snickered, "I kind of suck at this thing…yeah would ya like to do somethin' tomorrow maybe, if ya ain't busy?"

Carol nodded, "That would be nice, what time would like to pick me up?"

Daryl looked nervously at his cup, "How about two? Wait, where should I pick ya up at?"

Carol chuckled, pulling a notepad from her pocket, scribbling down her address, she slid it across the table to him, "Here's the address, I have to get back, but I'll see you at two. Thanks for the coffee."

Daryl stared at the piece of paper, looking up as she walked away, "See ya at two." He smirked, he knew Merle was going to beat his ass for cutting him, but it was worth it, he was going on a date with the pretty nurse; he'd take whatever Merle threw his way.

**So that's the first chapter! I will try and work on chapter 2 later, it's their first date. I have where he is taking her, now I need to know where he takes her to eat! So if you have a suggestion, let me have it! I will pick one and use it giving you credit! Thanks for reading! Hugs! Kaye…oh…REVIEW ME!**


	2. The Date

Chapter 2….The Date

**Well I took from several of you for the date, you all had great ideas but a few of you picked some place that I thought was just right for Carol and Daryl. Dixonrocks suggested the place for the first date and I was snickering to myself so I knew it was perfect. God Bless an awkward Dixon! So here we go! Second update of the night!**

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Carol fidgeted in front of the mirror; she had no idea what you would wear on a date. She never went on them much and honestly she wasn't sure what made her accept his invitation. Maybe it was those broad shoulders or crystal blue eyes, but she had and now she was changing her clothes again.

Andrea came into the room and chuckled, "He's here, you look fine by the way."

Carol groaned, whispering, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Andrea smirked, smoothing down the front of Carol's red shirt, "You look like a girl, he's going to love you. What about some more makeup?"

Carol shook her head, "Lipstick is fine, it's a first date not a hook up."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Whatever, come on best not keep the boy waiting."

Carol walked down the hallway and smiled at Daryl. He looked great in his jeans and black button up without the sleeves, but he looked nervous. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Daryl wanted to puke. He spent all morning with Merle giving him shit about this little date and he knew when he got home Merle would drill him about it, but he was doing this. He didn't know what was drawing him to Carol, but something was. "Ain't a thing. Ya ready to go?"

Carol nodded, grabbing her purse, "See you later Andrea."

Andrea smiled shutting the door, "Do something I would do!"

Carol blushed and so did Daryl as they walked toward his old rusted out pickup truck. Carol was shocked when he opened the door for her helping her in. She smiled at him and he gave her a shy smirk as he shut the door and headed to the driver's side. Once they were on the road, he stole a glance at her, "Ya look real nice." He chewed on his thumb nail, not sure what came next, he just hoped she liked where he was taking her.

Carol blushed again, she'd give anything to stop from blushing, "Well thank you, you clean up really nice too. It's nice to see you when someone isn't bleeding."

Daryl looked at her and let out a little nervous laugh, "Yeah well Merle's home tonight watchin' the game. I told him to stay away from sharp shit."

Carol laughed, "Well that's good, because if you keep this up, we might have to keep a curtain open for the two of you."

Daryl smirked, loving the smile on her face; he wanted to keep that smile there. It made his stomach twist to think that he was putting forth this much effort for a woman, but like Merle told him, maybe it was just time for him to settle down finally.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Carol smiled when he helped her out of the truck, staring at the sign, _Skinny's Gun Range._ She looked at him a teasing tone in her voice, "You're taking me to a gun range for our first date?"

Daryl felt sick now, Merle told him this might not be the best idea for a first date. But Daryl remembered her saying her pa had hunted, so he thought it might be fun. But now standing there looking at her face, he wasn't sure this was such a good idea, "We….well…we ain't gotta stay…I plan on takin' ya to dinner after."

Carol put her hand on his arm, smiling at him, "No, it's just I love to shoot. Let's go see what you're made of."

Daryl and Carol walked in, Daryl going to the counter, talking to Skinny as he paid for their lanes and got some ammo. He had his Desert Eagle and Merle's Glock 9 with him. He figured the Glock would be good for Carol, less kick back. They got to their lanes and he handed Carol the box of ammo, "Ya need me to …."

Before he could say anything, Carol had the clip out and filled up. She smirked at him and moved her target back as far as it would go. She put on her safety goggles and ear protection. She lined up her shot and went through the magazine as quick as a whip. Daryl watched in awe as she moved the target back, they were all fatal hits.

Carol beamed at him, noticing the Desert Eagle in his hand, "Oh can I try that one? I've never shot an Eagle before!"

Daryl felt dumb struck, "Oh…ummm….yeah sure."

He handed her the gun and she filled the clip like she had the last one and pushed her target back out. This time she struggled a little with the kick back, but she still didn't waste a shot. She beamed at him, "My daddy said any woman worth her weight in gold would know how to shoot. So he use to bring me to the range all the time. I haven't done this in years."

Daryl chuckled, "Well is there anything you can't do?"

Carol smiled, "I don't know how to ride a motorcycle and I've shot a crossbow, but other than that, I was the only girl in a house full of boys. I guess I'm still a tomboy." She blushed, knowing that Andrea would kill her for showing him up a little on their first date, "Go ahead, let's see what you have!"

Daryl chuckled, "Why am I feelin' like I just got hustled?"

Carol smirked at him; she leaned whispering into his ear, "You did." He tried not to, but he shivered, this woman was getting under his skin, fast.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Daryl opened the door for her at Martinez's BBQ and held his hand out, "Ain't fancy, but they got the best all ya can eat Bar B Que."

Carol smiled, "I've never been here before."

Daryl chuckled, squeezing her small hand in his, "Ain't gonna go in there and tell me that ya was state Bar B Que champ are ya?"

Carol giggled, "NO, I'm not…but I could be…give me a week."

Daryl blushed looking away, he loved how she teased back at him, the way her face lit up with mischief when she did, "Come on let's get us some ribs."

A few minutes later they had ordered and Carol looked around the small place. It wasn't anything like she was use to, but she had to admit she liked it. It was a small place, with just a few booths and tables, along the back wall was a large bar with several trophies, that Carol guessed were from Bar B Que contests. "So what do you do for a living? I don't think I've asked that."

Daryl folded his hands in front of him, "I work construction with Merle. Good job, working for Blake Construction."

Carol nodded, "Aren't they doing the new library downtown?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, me and Merle is workin' on that one. Should be done before the snow falls."

Carol smirked, "Do you like it?"

Daryl nodded, "I do, like workin' with my hands. Then on the weekends we hunt. Maybe next weekend I can show ya how to shoot my crossbow."

Carol's eyes lit up, "Really? I've always wanted to learn, but I didn't think I could I do it. I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't no thing. I'll show ya, it'll be fun. That's if…well if ya want to see me again."

Carol's eyes sparkled at him, "Well depends on the food and the company."

Daryl watched the smirk spread into a full grin on her face and he smiled back at her. She laughed, "You have a very handsome smile, you should smile more."

Daryl blushed glad that the food arrived. They talked back and forth as they ate their ribs. Daryl snickering when Carol ended up with bar-b-que sauce on the end of her nose. All and all it was a good dinner and he really enjoyed talking to her. He hated when it was time to pay the bill, he wanted to think of something else they could do. But Carol beat him to the punch, "Have you ever been to Miller Lake?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Carol shrugged, "It's just such a nice night, I thought maybe we could take ride out there on the way to my house. We don't have too…."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, NO, that's fine, I love Miller Lake."

Carol smiled, "Great."

As he closed the door helping her into the truck, he couldn't help but wonder what his brother would think. Merle had always been the kind of guy that fucked them and left them. But now that Merle was sober, he was different, still an asshole, but different. One thing was for sure, Daryl liked being around Carol and he hoped this was the first of many dates to come.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

As they walked around the lake, Carol giggled seeing several other couples were already spread out on the small beach. Daryl blushed, "This might be too romantic for a first date."

Carol nudged her shoulder into his smiling at him, "Well you can't be blamed this was my idea. I just didn't want to go home yet."

Daryl smirked, "Me neither."

He took her hand and they walked a little further sitting down on a fallen log. Carol sat down first almost hugging her knees, she felt him sit down behind her, his legs on either side of her; she swallowed hard and sat back into him.

Daryl groaned when she sat back into him, her smell was all around him and her soft body was pressing against his, his cock was screaming in his pants, loving the closeness. Daryl put his hands on her hips and stared out at the lake wondering if you could die from a hard on.

Carol turned her head, "It's really beautiful here don't you think?"

Daryl was a mess, he knew it, he had never had a woman make him this crazy. He stared into her clear blue eyes and noted the freckles that dotted out across her nose. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't want to screw anything up, "We best get back."

Carol felt disappointment hit her, she thought for sure he was going to kiss her, but he didn't. She smiled and nodded at him, watching as he got up and held out his hand to her. She wasn't sure what he thought of her, but she knew she wanted to spend more time with him.

When they pulled up to her house, Carol smiled at him, "Thank you for tonight, it was really fun. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

She started to get out and Daryl caught her wrist. Carol looked down at his hand wrapped around hers, he was tracing a soft pattern on the back of her hand, "I want to see ya again, if that's alright?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah I'd really like that."

Daryl didn't look up he was too busy looking at his hand around her wrist, "Carol?"

"Yeah Daryl?" Carol could feel her heart start to race.

Daryl looked up slowly at her, "I'm gonna kiss ya now, if that's alright."

Carol let a little gasp out as she moved closer, "Ok."

Daryl looked up at her, his hand going to her cheek, cupping it, he moved in slowly, his lips barely brushing hers. He pulled back and loved the look of her face, the way her chest heaved. He moved back in, this time, sucking at her lips as he deepened the kiss. His eyes went wide as Carol's tongue flicked out and entered his mouth, making him moan into the kiss. His hand found the back of her head and he kissed her back with everything he had.

When they pulled away, Daryl didn't want to let her go, his voice cracked, "I'll call ya this week."

Carol nodded, "I'll be around."

She kissed his lips once more and then got out of the truck, hurrying up the walkway to her house. Daryl sat there trying to get his breath under control. He was dying, he wanted her so bad, but he would take it slow, he had too. He pulled away still tasting her on his lips, he knew he was totally screwed.

As soon as Carol got in the house, Andrea pounced on her, "Well? OH MY GOD, your hair is all messed up! CAROL ANN were you making out?"

Carol blushed, "Yes I was. Good night Andrea!" Carol giggled at Andrea's face as she closed the door to her bedroom.

Andrea stood there grinning, "Well damn, I might need me one of those Dixon boys!"

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Carol knew this was a bad idea as soon as she thought of it. But it was Wednesday and she had the day off and she hadn't seen Daryl since their date on Saturday. She just figured she would take him and his brother some lunch. She had made roast beef the night before with the idea of making the two men sandwiches and sweet tea. She also made a big tub of potatoes salad, not sure what they would like. But then Andrea figured out what she was doing and insisted she come along.

Now Carol was walking toward the construction area of the soon to be new library, in a yellow sundress, hoping that Daryl wouldn't think this too forward of her. Andrea smirked, "His brother is hot, you know you could spread the wealth and fix a girl up."

Carol groaned, "Well you're here aren't you?"

They fell silent as they saw Daryl and Merle sitting on the tail gate of Daryl's truck. Merle saw them first nudging his brother, "Looks like the little mouse brought us some goodies and lunch."

As soon as Daryl saw her in that damn sundress, he wanted to cover her up and lock her away. He knew the guys he worked with and he knew that they would all be looking at the two women. His eyes went to the low neck line on the sun dress and his own cock started jumping and twitching screaming to be let out and play. But he bit it back standing up, "Hey."

Carol stood there smiling at him the large basket in her hands, "Hey, I was off today and thought you boys could use some lunch."

Merle smiled like a wolf at Andrea, "Well I like what ya brought me."

Andrea giggled, "Hey, I'm not on the menu…yet…big boy….but we did bring you good lunch. I even made an apple cobbler for you boys for after lunch."

Carol set up the spread on the tail gate, handing both Daryl and Merle a small thermos of cold sweet tea. The men groaning as they drank it down. Carol took that moment to watch him, his arms hanging out of a black wife beater, sweat glistening off his large muscular arms. She looked up to see him staring back at her a little smirk on his lips, "See somethin' ya like?"

Carol blushed looking away; she pulled out one of the large sandwiches and handed it to him. Daryl and Merle groaned through the lunch, both knowing they hadn't had a meal like that in ages. By the time it was time to get back to work, neither man wanted to. Merle had been talking quietly to Andrea while Daryl walked to the front of the truck with Carol, pulling out a cigarette he lit it and smirked at her, pulling her so she was standing in-between his legs while he leaned on the truck. His arm around her waist, "So that was a nice lunch, gonna let me thank ya for that?"

Carol smiled, "Well if you want to, I have Saturday night off again."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Do ya now, might know a place to take ya and I promise to let ya use my crossbow. Pick ya up at two if that's alright."

Carol nodded, her hands going to his chest, biting her lip, "I'd like that."

Daryl growled when she bit her lip, leaning down he bit at the lip himself, making her moan and he kissed her hard, ignoring the cat calls from his coworkers and brother. He pulled away a slight blush on his cheeks, "I'll call ya tonight, while ya is on your break."

Carol smiled, "I don't work tonight."

Daryl smirked, "Well then, might see you before Saturday then."

Merle appeared next to him a wide smile on his face, "Thanks for lunch mouse, come on boy let's go make money so we can take these girls out this weekend." Merle turned and winked at Andrea and then stalked off toward the site.

Daryl kissed Carol one more time and followed him. Andrea stood next to Carol, "That was the best lunch of my life."

Carol touched her lips, "Mine too."

**Ok, there you go! REVIEW ME! Now suggestion time! What do you think Daryl should do? Should he show up? What should happen? I'm just taking suggestions! Hugs! You guys rock!**


	3. House Calls

Chapter 3….House Calls

**Well I love that you guys like this one. I do too! It's really sweet and I promise I will mix in smut here and there! I love your suggestions…LOL..they are making me laugh! I am trying to mix in all your ideas here. I know I'm having trouble keeping track of who gave me what…but KNOW that I'm grateful! Thank you! **

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Daryl pulled up in front of Carol and Andrea's little house. Merle whistled, "Shit bro, didn't know they were rich girls."

Daryl groaned, "I don't think they are. I think Carol's daddy left her the damn house. They work for their money. Just don't be a jackass."

Merle looked offended, "ME? I'm nothin' but a southern gentleman."

Daryl groaned getting out of the truck, "Come on asshole."

Merle laughed falling in behind his brother heading toward the front door. Daryl knocked, his palms sweating. He had gone home and took a shower, once Merle figured out he was leaving and where he was going, he insisted on going too. So now there they stood, in nothing more than tee shirts and jeans, fresh from their showers, hoping that the ladies in the house would let them in.

Andrea answered the door and smirked, "Well, well, you boys must have great timing; we were just getting ready to eat….CAROL WE HAVE VISITORS!"

Carol walked out of the kitchen and Daryl was having trouble breathing. She was wearing a light blue tank top and short cut offs, she smiled at them, "HEY! We were just sitting down to eat! Are you boys hungry?"

Merle nodded, smiling wide, he stepped around Daryl, "HELL ya mouse, led the way."

Carol walked back into the kitchen and Andrea chuckled, patting Daryl on the shoulder, "Oh man, you are so gone. Come on lover boy."

Daryl went into the small but cozy kitchen and sat down at the spot that Andrea directed him too. Andrea and Merle were almost cuddling up at the table while Carol put fried chicken and collard greens and mashed potatoes on the table. She smiled at him, "Sweet tea ok?"

Daryl looked at her, still in awe of the woman, "What? Yeah…that's great."

Andrea chuckled, leaning into Merle, "I think your brother is thinking about what's under Carol's shorts."

Carol turned around and blushed hard, "ANDREA!"

Merle laughed, "Nope, I think you're right sugar….cuz I'm thinking about what's under yours."

Daryl couldn't even look up; he stared at his plate, waiting for Carol to sit down. When she did, she reached over and grabbed his knee, "Ignore them…" He looked up at her, the rose in her cheeks still there, but she smiled, "I'm glad you came. I made extra just in case so eat up."

Daryl nodded at her, piling up his plate; he hadn't had a home cooked meal in forever, "Smells real good."

Carol smiled, Andrea snickering, "Carol is one Suzie homemaker, her momma was a great cook."

Carol nodded, "She was, she use to make these big meals and it was just me and my daddy and her. Andrea ate here all the time when we were growing up because we always had too much. Oh shit, the biscuits."

Carol jumped up grabbing the biscuits out of the oven. Merle groaned, "Jesus mousy this is the best fucking food I've had in ages."

Carol blushed again, "I'm glad you like it." She looked at Daryl, "How was your day?"

Daryl shrugged, "It was a day." He was shoveling food in his mouth trying to keep his eyes from her tank top, her nipples were hard against the material and he knew she had a bra on, but damn they were poking right through the bra.

Merle kicked him under the table, giving him a warning look, "Your girl is talkin' to ya, I know I taught ya better than that shit."

Daryl looked at Carol, "Sorry, it's just real good baby."

Carol gave him a gentle smile, rubbing his forearm, "It's fine, eat, we don't have to talk."

Daryl smirked at her, she was so easy to be with and when she touched him, he wasn't afraid, he didn't flinch. He felt a little sick thinking of the scars on his back, worried what she might think of those, but looking into her eyes there in her kitchen, he knew she wouldn't think anything of them. He went back to eating, hoping his brother would disappear with Andrea after dinner so he could have her alone for a bit.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Andrea pulled Merle out onto the patio after dinner, while Daryl helped Carol clean up the kitchen. Carol hummed a little while she washed dishes and he dried, "What's ya hummin'?"

Carol handed him a dish, "Oh a song I heard today, it got stuck in my head."

Daryl nodded, "What kind of music do ya like?"

Carol bit her lip making him shiver, "Classic rock and country I guess. I really just like music. What about you?"

Daryl smirked, "The same." He set the last of the plates in the cupboard as she drained the sink and hung up the towel, she leaned against the counter, smiling at him.

Daryl took a step toward her, his knuckles brushing her cheek, "Ya look real sweet in that outfit."

Carol looked down, she couldn't believe he would like what she had on, it was just an old tank top and some cut off shorts, "This? You like this?"

Daryl nodded, stepping closer, his head dipping a little, his breath hot on her face, "Yeah, don't be wearin' that out, don't need no competition now."

Carol let out a ragged breath, her arms going around his neck, "Oh no…no competition…"

His lips crushed against hers and he felt her tremble as he pulled them closer together, his lips working hers, kissing her with everything he had. When she moaned, he got brave slipping his tongue into her mouth, loving the feel of her taste flooding his mouth.

He snaked a hand up to cup her breast, making him buck into her. The feel of her little hard pebbled nipple made him want to take her there on the table in the kitchen. He pulled away, loving the way her face was flush with want, his voice was rough, "Ya got a room?"

Carol felt her heart fluttering, she wanted to go upstairs with him, but she couldn't. Not yet. She put her hand on his chest, "I….I want too….I just…..I….damn it."

She moved away from him and he was dumbfounded, what had he done? She was into it, her body was pressing against his, but now she was putting on the brakes. When Carol turned around he felt like an ass, she had tears in her eyes.

Carol fidgeted with the hem of her tank top, "I'm sorry, I'm probably not the girl for you….I don't have experience…not a lot and …..I…"

Daryl squared his chin walking toward her, "You what?" He brushed his hand over her cheek, loving the way she leaned into the touch, "Ya ain't ever?"

Carol looked up at him with those big blue eyes, her voice cracking, "No."

Daryl felt like he got the fucking lottery, she hadn't been with anyone. He didn't think women made it her age and kept their virginity, he smiled, leaning in kissing her softly, "Sounds like ya might just be the RIGHT girl for me, we ain't gotta do shit, not till ya want too." He kissed her again slowly, his hands going around to cup her ass and pull her into him. He pulled away before the kiss got away from him, he licked his lips, "Mmmmm, shit woman, alright let me get my brother out of here. But we are gonna start some lessons; teach ya up right…go slow. Because I ain't goin' no where Carol, not unless ya want me too."

Carol smiled at him, "I don't want you to go anywhere. Daryl I think I really like you."

Daryl smirked, his lips brushing against hers again, "Oh I really like ya too." He made his point clear by bucking into her a little, she moaned at the feel of his erection. "I better go."

Carol nodded, leaning back into him, kissing him, his scruff rubbing her face, but she didn't care. Her hands worked up his back, rubbing it. She felt him flinch and then he pulled back, taking her hands in his, "MERLE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! WE GOT WORK TOMORROW. We best go."

Carol nodded, "Alright, talk to you later?"

Daryl smirked, "Oh hell yeah."

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Daryl walked into the flower shop and looked around; he had no fucking clue what he was doing. He just knew that he wanted to do this right and if doing this right meant sending fucking flowers like some pussy, well he was going to. Carol was worth it.

A young Korean kid came up to the counter, "What can I do for you?"

Daryl squinted looking around the store, "Ya got any of those Cherokee Roses?"

"Oh sure, they're kind of pricy."

Daryl half growled at the kid, "Who gives a fuck; I want a dozen sent to someone if that's alright with ya." Daryl knew he looked a sight dirty from work, but fuck this kid if he thought he was too poor to pay for the flowers.

Daryl took one of the cards and wrote, _'pretty flowers for my pretty woman'._ He tucked it into the envelope, "When will these be delivered?"

"Probably today if it's in town."

Daryl nodded, writing on the front, "They're goin' to Carol Miller she works ER at Rome General Hospital."

The kid nodded a big smile, "That's my girlfriend Maggie's cousin. I'm Glenn, Glenn Rhee."

Daryl shook the kid's hand, "Daryl Dixon, I'm datin' Carol. Thought I'd send her some flowers and all that shit."

Glenn smirked, "Yup, the pain of being the guy. I'm just lucky my parents own this shop. I'll have them up there today for you."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya….and kid…don't fuck it up."

Glenn swallowed hard as Daryl left. He had no plans on fucking up this flower delivery, none at all.

**Ok! Next chapter is their next date…that one should be fun. Now tell me something funny you'd like to see Merle do! REVIEW ME!**


	4. Flowers and Lessons

Chapter 4….Flowers and Lessons

**Well trying to get back into the swing of things. I had a long visit with my brother which I wasn't expecting! My step dad flew him in for the holidays! It was wonderful! I'm feeling better so I'm trying to get back to these stories now! LOL…thanks for having patience with us! **

**For anyone who wants to chat and hang out with some fun ladies check out Reedus-McBride Renegades on facebook! It's a little group! Hope to see you there!**

**Hope your Christmas was great and that New Years will be wonderful! Hugs everyone! **

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Carol was just rounding the corner to the nurse's station when she saw Glenn standing there. She smiled at him, "Hey what're you doing here?"

Glenn shifted nervously on his feet holding out the vase full of Cherokee Roses, "Well Daryl sent these to you and told me to make sure I got them to you."

Carol took the vase, a smiling breaking out across her face; she had never gotten flowers from anyone but Andrea or her mother. She felt tears biting at her eyes, "He did this?"

Glenn smiled, he could see how happy Carol was and he couldn't help but smile with her. "Yeah he told me not to fuck it up."

Carol giggled, "That sounds like him. Well let me get you a tip."

Glenn shook his head, "Nope, Maggie would have my nuts if I took a tip from you. Just enjoy them!" He leaned over kissing Carol on the cheek, "I'll see you at Sunday night dinner right?"

Carol nodded, still entranced by the flowers, "Oh yeah, give Maggie my love."

Glenn waved at her as he headed out of the hospital. Carol walked around the desk and set the flowers on the counter, Andrea coming up behind her a wicked grin on her face, "Well look at you getting flowers and you haven't put out yet."

Carol slapped at her, "Andrea! Really!"

Andrea leaned against the desk, picking at her nails, "What? Merle has everything in the right places. You might want to find somewhere to be tonight."

Carol groaned, picking up her cell phone, "Don't you have patients to check on?"

Andrea smirked, "Yup I'll leave you to your phone sex."

Carol blushed, hitting Daryl's number. He answered and she heard him telling the other guys at the site to shut the hell up, "Hello?"

Carol smiled, her hand ghosting over the flower, "I got them, thank you. They're beautiful."

Daryl chuckled, "Well good. I told the kid not to fuck it up, wanted to send ya somethin' that would make ya smile."

"Well you did just that. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Andrea has big plans for your brother, so I thought maybe you might take pity on me and get me out of the house."

Daryl grinned, "Sure, I got some deer steak at the house, how about I come get ya and bring out to our place. Ain't much but I think ya might like the company."

Carol smiled, "I think that sounds great. I'll bring some stuff to go with the steak. I'll see you at six?"

Daryl groaned, "Yup, see ya at six." When he got off the phone, he smirked to himself. He never thought a woman would get his head all wrapped up, but with Carol he didn't mind. Tonight he was going to help her learn a little; give her a lesson she would never forgot.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Listening to Daryl talk about hunting with Merle, had Carol dying of laughter. Their plates were sitting empty in front of them. When she got there, she was shocked at how clean the place was. It was a simple two bedroom house sitting back in the woods. There was a large garage in the back that Daryl told her he and Merle worked on bikes for extra money. He told her the house had belonged to their grandfather Norman and when he died he left the two Dixon brothers the house.

Daryl had cooked the deer steaks on the grill while Carol set the table and put out the potato salad she brought and put some biscuits in the oven. Now they were sitting there, both nursing a beer, while they talked. Daryl smirked at her, "Ya look real pretty when ya laugh like that."

Carol blushed, "Well….you look handsome when you smile."

Daryl huffed, getting up he took the plates, "Whatever….come on….let's go find a movie or some shit to watch."

Carol moved to do the dishes and Daryl grabbed her wrist, "Come on woman, ya ain't cleanin' up. I'll do them later, my damn hands ain't broke."

Carol smiled, letting him take her into the living room. He sat her down and found the remote, sitting down next to her. He handed it to her, "Go on pick something."

Carol chuckled as she flipped through the channels, feeling his hand creep around her shoulders. She glanced at him and he didn't look at her, he just took a sip of his beer. She landed on some television show about zombies and snuggled into him, both of their hearts beating hard, neither really watching the show.

Carol looked up at him and he looked down at her, a small twinkle in his eye as he leaned down his lips touching hers softly. He pulled away grinning, "Remember what I told ya about your lessons?"

Carol swallowed; she was nervous now, her voice cracking, "Yeah."

Daryl nodded, moving on the couch so he could cup her face; he brought his lips to hers, kissing her thoroughly, their tongues gliding against each others. He bit softly at her lips, moving down her jaw line, moving Carol back so she was resting against the couch.

Carol ran her fingers through his hair, fisting the hair a little, pulling at it. Daryl growled and bite down on her neck just enough to make her moan, her body arching up toward his. She was on fire as his hands worked up under her shirt. When she felt him pull down the cups of her bra she gasped and he looked up at her, "Ain't gonna do nothin' ya don't want….just want to feel ya is all."

Carol pushed him gently away and Daryl figured he fucked up. But she swallowed hard and pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra. Her hands shaking as she watched his eyes narrow and lust pool in them, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

Daryl couldn't breathe when he looked at her, her breasts were fucking perfect. More than a handful a piece as his hands tested the weight of each. He lowered his head and brought her nipple to his mouth, sucking softly. He groaned when Carol moaned, she tasted like heaven. He shifted, going to her other breast, lapping at the hard peak. He wanted this to be good for her; he wanted her to want more.

Carol ran her hands down squeezing his shoulders, the things he was doing with his mouth were killing her. She could feel her panties soaking with her want and she knew she was going to have trouble stopping him if he wanted more. She pulled at his shirt and Daryl pulled back, tearing the shirt over his head. Carol bit her lip as she leaned in and took one of his nipples into her mouth, she wasn't sure if she was doing this right, but when he moaned and wrapped his arm around her, she smiled against his skin.

Carol felt Daryl's fingers at her waist band and she pulled back staring at him. Daryl smirked, "I want to taste you, that's all. Just let me help you." His lips found hers, kissing her tenderly, letting her know that he wasn't going to hurt her. She moaned into his mouth lifting her hips while she kicked off her shoes. Once he got her pants off, he stared at the black cotton briefs; there was something about them, that made him go hard as stone. He wasn't sure what he was going to get out of this, but he could beat off in the bathroom if he had too. He wanted her; he wanted her so bad he could taste it.

He slipped his rough calloused hands to her panties and slowly slid them down, growling when he saw she was shaven. He smirked at the look on her face, "It's alright, relax. Ya trust me right?"

Carol nodded, her voice was strained, "Yes, I trust you Daryl."

He pushed her legs open and brought them over his shoulders, he was kneeling in-between her legs her ass on the edge of the couch. He brushed his scruff against her thighs, kissing her there. Moving slowly, he kissed the spot right above her slit. Her arousal filled his nose and he growled as he ran his tongue down her slit.

Carol moaned, fisting the couch cushions in her hand as she felt his tongue shove into her core. She had never felt anything like this before. She wanted more of him, then his finger found her clit and she screamed in pleasure bucking against his mouth.

Daryl was high on lust and need as he ate her, sucking and licking each and every inch of her that he could get to. Carol moaned pressing her hips into his mouth more. She could feel herself building and Daryl seemed to feel her tense up because he increased his speed on her clit. It was enough to push her over the edge. She screamed out his name, grabbing his hair in her hands as her body pulsed and bucked against him.

Daryl felt her tense around his tongue and he felt like he might cum with her. She was so sweet; the taste of her was like nothing he had ever had. He growled as she flooded his mouth riding out her orgasm. He worked her till her legs and arms went limp and he smirked, looking up at her satisfied with his work. He sat back on his heels, running his hands up and down her thighs.

Carol smiled lazily at him, "Now tell me what to do for you."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, this was about ya."

Carol sat up, her body still weak from the workout he gave it, "No, I want to make you feel good too."

She kissed him and moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Daryl eased back on his ass, propping up on his muscular arms, he felt her undo his pants and groaned when his erection hit the air.

Carol had never done this before, she had made out, been felt up, but she had never given a blow job and she had no clue what the hell she was doing. She ran her hand up and down his cock, entranced by the feel of him in her hand. Daryl put his hand over hers, helping her as she started working him, he gritted his teeth, "A little tighter….yeah…like that….faster baby…."

Carol listened, moving her hand faster, watching as the tip of his shaft began to drip with pre cum. She leaned down licking her tongue out and Daryl groaned, bucking his hips up into her mouth a little. Carol swallowed hard and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Daryl moaned, his hand wrapping in her hair, "That's a girl….not too much…don't gag…that's a girl…FUCK CAROL."

Carol increased her speed with her hand, loving the way his body was responding to her, the way his hand gripped her hair harder. She felt his cock get harder and then he roared trying to push her off, but she kept her mouth at the tip, taking in his seed as he came.

Once Daryl came off his high, he pulled her down to the ground with him, holding her against him. He rubbed her back softly, "Shit woman, you're gonna kill my ass."

Carol chuckled, looking up at him, "Was that alright?"

Daryl smirked, running his knuckles over her cheek, "Shit, yeah. Ya did good for your first lesson. Stay with me tonight."

Carol smiled, her cheeks getting red, her voice soft, "Alright. I'll stay with you."

She rolled off him, Daryl stood helping her up. Carol picked up her clothes and let him led her back to his room. Once there, he stripped the rest of the way down and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her back against his chest and sighed, kissing her neck; Carol smiled, squeezing his arm that was banded around her, "I like this."

Daryl nodded, "Me too, get some sleep, night Carol."

Carol smiled, closing her eyes, "Night Daryl."

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Their first lesson! I'm planning on updating the others tomorrow! Happy New Year my dears! Kaye**


	5. Surprises and Promises

Chapter 5….Surprises and Promises

**Greetings everyone! I am finally updating this one! I can't believe it. I have been super busy, but this one is for my dear Tanya who begged on facebook, so here it is! I hope you are getting ready for the start of the second half of our season….sigh….let's hope it's better than the first half. Ok, I will promise to update once a week, so here you go! **

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Merle wasn't sure what to except when he walked into Andrea and Carol's house. He wasn't one to 'date' a woman, he was more a fuck her and leave kind of guy. But his brother threatened to cut his nuts off in his sleep if he fucked with Andrea and screwed up what he had going with Carol.

So here was Merle Fucking Dixon standing at Andrea's door holding fucking flowers. Andrea looked at him and then the flowers, a small grin spreading across her face, "Well aren't you sweet."

Merle huffed handing her the bunch of wildflowers, trying like hell not to blush, "Well Daryl said if a woman makes ya dinner, ya best take her somethin'."

Andrea nodded, "I like them, come on in. I'm just setting the table."

Merle followed her into the kitchen, watching the way her ass swayed in the short skirt she was wearing. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him and Merle hoped his brother was having fun, because he figured he was going to go home with a severe case of blue balls.

Dinner was good, really good and Merle found himself even enjoying talking with Andrea. She was funny and when he talked about hunting or work she listened to him like she really gave a shit what he was saying.

He helped her with the dishes and then she sat him down serving him a big piece of apple pie. He was just ready to put a forkful in his mouth, when she came over and flopped down in his lap. Merle swallowed hard, a smirk on his lips, "Your chair broke sugar?"

Andrea shook her head, "Thought I would feed you."

Merle felt his cock stand at attention as she took the fork and feed him a bite of pie. Andrea smiled, "Is it good?"

Merle nodded, swallowing down the pie, "Oh hell yeah it is."

Andrea nodded, wrapping her arm around his neck, leaning into him, "Let me see." Her tongue invaded his mouth and Merle Dixon could honestly say his toes curled as she sucked his tongue. She pulled away and smiled, "It is good, but you want to know a secret?"

Merle was having a hell of a time just breathing, his voice cracked, "What's that sugar?"

Andrea took his hand and put it on her knee; Merle got the hint and started sliding it up her leg. Andrea leaned in whispering into his ear, "The secret is to make it without wearing panties."

Merle growled as his hand hit her bare core, he pulled her to his mouth, kissing her almost painfully. He stood up taking her with him, one arm banded around her middle while his other cleared the table.

Andrea squealed out in pleasure as he laid her stomach down on the table. Merle leaned close to her his hands pulling up the little skirt, kneading the flesh, "I'm gonna fuck ya on the table and then we'll go into the living room and find another thing for me to fuck ya on."

Andrea turned her head and smirked at him, "Well are you going to fuck me or talk me to death."

Merle smiled, undoing his pants, his hard throbbing cock springing out, "Oh sugar, ya might be made for me."

He shoved into her in one motion, Andrea screamed out in pleasure, holding onto the table as he rammed into her. Merle had to grit his teeth to keep from cumming too soon. For a woman with experience she was fitting him like a glove and he could get lost in the feel of her wrapped around him. Maybe his brother was right; there was something to this one woman shit.

When they came they came together, screaming out each other's name. Merle kissed up her back, smiling against her skin, "I think we need to be naked and I want to see if I can fuck ya on that piano bench."

He stood up and Andrea took off her skirt followed by her shirt as Merle took off his clothes too. Andrea grabbed his hand, "Come on big boy let's see if you can fuck me while I sit on the piano."

Merle groaned, it was going to be one hell of a night and Merle Dixon thought to himself if this what bringing a girl flowers gets you, then he was going to buy stock in a store.

**-Our Kind of Love-**

Carol snuggled back into something warm, her eyes came open slow and she remembered she was lying naked in bed with Daryl. She smiled, blushing a little as she kissed his arm that was tightening around her, "Good morning."

Daryl smirked against her hair, kissing her neck, "Mornin'."

Carol groaned feeling his erection digging into her bare bottom, he rolled his hips into her making her smirk, "What are you doing?"

Daryl sucked on her neck, "Tryin' to see if those lessons from last night took. See what kind of a fast learner ya is."

Carol turned in his arms, returning the kisses that she received. When Daryl pulled away from her, he stared at her, his gaze so intense it made her nervous. Carol swallowed hard, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Daryl shook his head, brushing away a few stray hairs from her face, "Nah, ya just look so pretty layin' under me. Nice to wake up to someone so pretty here in my bed, never….well…I ain't ever had a woman stay the night before…"

Carol felt tears brimming in her eyes, "You're pretty nice to look at too."

Daryl snickered, kissing her softly, "I ain't nothin' to look at….not like ya are."

Carol ran her hands down his back feeling the scars, her eyes focused on his, "I think I might be the luckiest girl ever, I'm the one that isn't enough Daryl. You're handsome and smart and a good man."

Daryl ducked his head trying to hide his blush, his lips brushing hers to quiet her. His hands gently massaging her breasts and when he rolled her nipples, she arched her back into his touch loving the way he caressed her. All the urgency of the night before was gone and he loved her. Touching her getting to know her body, kissing her softly in places that she only dreamt of.

Carol felt her breath catch when he moved in-between her legs, his lips softly suckling at her clit, building her up as he pushed two fingers into her, moving slow back and forth. Carol gasped, she knew it was too soon but she wanted more. She pulled his hair a little and he looked up at her, his face glistening with her wet, whispering to her, "What baby?"

Carol swallowed almost shaking, "Come up here."

Daryl moved slowly, littering her skin with kisses until he got to her mouth and then he kissed her hard, letting her taste all of herself. Carol reached between them, guiding him to her entrance and Daryl snapped his head up to look at her, "Carol?"

Carol nodded, "Can you promise me that this won't be the last time I see you? I think I could fall in love with you Daryl…..I just….I don't want to do this and then never see you again."

Daryl searched her face, he knew he was already gone, he was falling for her. Daryl wasn't sure why or how but he knew it started that first time they laid eyes on each other in the hospital that night she worked on him. He knew he never wanted to be without her again, just having her in his life made him have something to look forward too.

He ran his fingers down her cheek, "Woman I ain't goin' nowhere and we ain't gotta do this now. But I promise I ain't goin' nowhere and I think I might be fallin' for ya too….hell Carol I love ya."

Carol smiled so wide Daryl wondered if someone could go blind from a smile, "Well I love you too Daryl Dixon."

He leaned down kissing her softly, his hand went over hers and he gently as he could pushed into her. Carol started to tense and he kissed her cheek, "Relax baby…..it'll hurt for a minute and then it will get better….just relax."

Carol shut her eyes as he filled her, trying to fight against the burning and pain she felt when he was all in. He kissed her lips softly, "Open your eyes woman; I want ya to see me…know it's me lovin' ya."

Carol opened her eyes and single tear slipped from one. Daryl wiped it away and slowly started moving; watching her as he gently increased his speed. She was so tight and he was almost afraid he would break her, he watched as she started to come alive under him, her body starting to adjust to him. He increased his speed, moving slow, not wanting to rush her as he made love to her.

Carol felt a tidal wave of feeling start to pool in her lower belly, it started to spread out through her body and she hugged him tight to her as she screamed out his name.

Daryl felt her orgasm start and he couldn't stop himself from going right over the edge with her, roaring into her shoulder as his seed spilled into her. He kissed her neck softly as they both came down, "Thank ya baby….Jesus thank ya…..that's my girl….did so fuckin' good….I love ya."

Carol felt him soften and fall from her core, she ached in-between her legs, but it was a good ache. She felt him shift his weight and fall down on the bed next to her; he pulled her onto his chest, holding her there. She smiled playing with his light sprinkling of chest hair, "Was it alright?"

Daryl huffed, "Jesus, it was more than alright….ya was perfect baby…fuckin' perfect."

Carol looked up at him and saw how sincere he was and she smiled, reaching up to kiss him again. Things had changed for both of them that night and morning, but one thing was for sure, nothing would part them from each other now that they found each other.

**There you go! Hope you enjoy! Need a little input…how about some jealous Merle and Daryl? If yes let me know where and why….give me ideas ladies Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
